


Legalize It

by IncurableNecromantic



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: 420 blaze it, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, siblings having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurableNecromantic/pseuds/IncurableNecromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baldwin and Sibylla light up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legalize It

Baldwin held the hit and let it come out as a ghost. “Sister dearest,” he rasped, “where did you get this shit?”

Sibylla took the bong with a pretty scowl. “This is quality tree, Baldwin,” she replied, fitting her mouth over the pipe. Smoke curled out from her nostrils. “Oh, yeah. Balian grew it with that irrigation set up of his. Or, well, somebody grew it on his land and gave it to my dealer.”

“It’s like smoking pine needles,” Baldwin snickered. 

Sibylla took another hit. “Don’t be a bitch. We can’t all get your good-ass medicinal shit.”

Baldwin giggled.

“And there’s got to be something good to come of Balian. This is, like, the only good thing he’s done--”

“Oh, he’s all right,” Baldwin sighed, taking the bong back. He lifted the chin of his mask and put his mouth to the pipe. He took the hit and replaced his mask--as he breathed out the smoke, it floated out from the eyeholes. “Bit of a narc, but a good man.”

“Yes, yes, I know.”

“Where’s Tiberius?”

“Isn’t he bent over a chamber pot somewhere?”

“That was earlier.”

“I go out for one fag,” Tiberius grumbled, walking back into the room, reeking of tobacco, “and when I come back, you two are lying about as loose as a particularly dissolute pile of ashes.”

“Polysyllabic words,” Sibylla said, side-eyeing her brother with a sarcastic smile. “How impressive.”

“Having a stick to sober up? Tiberius, that is unsporting. It is our holy day,” Baldwin chastised the marshall. “Come on, man. Blaze it.”


End file.
